ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Devon
}} Devon is a simple fisherman on Pagan, born as the son of the farmers Keldan and Ariel. Devon never knew his father. No wonder, since Keldan was in fact part of the bloodline holding the powers of the Tempest (it is unknown how exactly that happened, although an affair seems possible). He was separated from his father when Keldan was discovered and forced to marry the noble Celidian to produce the next Tempest. Keldan sent Devon and Ariel to the fishermen, where they would live in peace. Devon grew up as a fisherman, being good friends with the local scholar Bentic, who held a lot on the young man. By Ultima VIII his half-sister Mordea ruled cruelly over Tenebrae, feeling inferior because she wasn't the first-born. Devon knew nothing of this when on the first day of Stonemark, he fished the Avatar out of the ocean. Devon tried to answer all the Avatar's questions, but then noticed the execution going on at the docks. After the Avatar had witnessed that, Devon confirmed that executions were sadly common and advised the Avatar to visit Bentic. However, after the Avatar had entered the order of the Necromancers, Mordea decided to finally get the problem with Devon out of the world. Bentic was executed and Devon thrown into jail, to be executed soon. Devon pleaded with the Avatar to help him. So the Avatar searched for clues. When Salkind's logbook mentioned forbidden research, the Avatar forcibly entered the vault to find Bentic's conclusions, which proved that Devon was the true Tempest. The Avatar revealed it moments before Devon was about to be executed. After Salkind accidentally revealed it to be true, Devon became aware of his power and casted Mordea in a duel into the sea. Later he took his post as the new tempest. He also found out he really like the servant maid Aramina. However, after Hydros was freed, he lost all of his power and regretted to tell the Avatar, that possibly the Sorcerers could help with this. And even later, Devon gave the Avatar the key to a chest where he kept the Tear of Seas which he had found years earlier, as well as handing over Salkind's old house. Bentic's conclusions about Devon In my investigations of the royal bloodline I have uncovered many facts---facts have lead me to more questions. Keldan the farmer, son of Treal. Forced to marry Lord Kean's daughter, Celidia. Why would royalty want such a simple man? Keldan and Ariel... did Celidia ever know? If so, when did she find out? And how? Ariel had a child, a son. Did Keldan send her away to protect them from Celidia, or did Celidia order it? Celidia demanded a child. Mordea is born with the powers of Tempestry. Yet Lord Kean was no Tempest, nor was his wife. But where is Keldan and Ariel's son? Both mother and child send to live with the fishermen... Devon knows not his own father... could Devon be a Tempest? If so, by his being the first birth, his powers would be stronger than Mordea's! I must investigate this further, though if Mordea should uncover my quest, my life will be forfeit... Category:NPCs of Ultima VIII